earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
EarthBound Wiki:Featured articles
This page chronicles the various articles that have been featured, in order of their implication. Ness (March 2012) Hiatus (December 2011-February 2012) The above is my last Featured article in EarthBound Wiki. Someone else do it. Pikmin Master 23:49, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Spiteful Crow (November 2011) Mr. Batty (October 2011) Onett (September 2011) Mother 3's Development (August 2011) Ness' Father (July 2011) Editor's Note: Sorry I'm late with this one. I was busy/lazy the whole time. Pikmin Master 00:39, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Evil Mani Mani/Ness' Nightmare (June 2011) Masked Man (May 2011) PSI Rockin (April 2011) PSI Rockin is an offensive PSI ability in EarthBound. Although this is Ness' signature move, a couple of bosses are capable of using this ability. PSI Rockin, at its Ω level, is among the strongest PSI attacks in the game. This PSI ability can be named by the player in the beginning of the game, when asked what the player's favorite thing is. It's equivalent in Mother 3 is PK Love, used by Lucas. (more...) Hiatus (January, February, March 2011) I will be back on April! ...or May! Pikmin Master 04:34, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Wess (December 2010) Wess is a character in Mother 3. He is the father of Duster, both from Tazmily Village. He is a non-playable character who sometimes aids the player, mainly Duster, in battle. He usually uses Thunder Bombs in battle, among other moves. During the game, his house was turned into a rest home, much to hs dismay. Also, it's hinted that Wess caused Duster's leg to limp. (more...) DCMC (November 2010) DCMC, also known as Desperado Crash Mambo Combo is a band in Mother 3. It consists of saxophonist OJ, guitarist Magic, bassist Lucky, drummer Baccio, and pianist Shimmy Zmizz. Along with their musical activities, the members of the band are somewhat decent fighters. (more...) Mischievous Mole (October 2010) The Mischievous Mole is an enemy in Mother 3. They appear as blue-footed moles juggling a stone. They attack using their claws or by throwing stones. They are weak enemies and pose no threat. They only appear inside the Drago Plateau and in the cave in Mt. Oriander. Anyone else realized that this Generation V Pokemon looks somewhat like the Mischievous Mole? (more...) Hiatus (September 2010) Giygas (August 2010) Giygas is the main antagonist in EarthBound Beginnings and EarthBound. Known as both the "Embodiment of Evil" and the "Universal Cosmic Destroyer," Giygas is an evil alien who intends to sentence all of reality to the horror of infinite darkness. He was probably going to be an antagonist in Mother 3, but was dropped. As the final boss of both of his appearences, Giygas wields tremendous power, at the cost of his mind and sanity. (more...) Ness (Smash) (July 2010) As a Smash Bros. character, Ness appeared in all three Smash Bros. titles. In his first appearence, he was a surprise guest, as no one would expect him to appear. In all three titles, he is considered by the respective tier lists to be one of the worse characters to use. Because of his special moveset, it appears as Paula Polestar taught Ness some of her Offensive PSI techniques. (more...) PSI Flash (June 2010) PSI Flash is a PSI ability in EarthBound and Mother 3. It works on all enemies, and has the possibility of causing them to suffer from crying, numbness, feeling strange or becoming unconscious, depending on the power level. It is possible to kill a certain enemy in both games with a low success rate. (more...) PSI Starstorm (May 2010) PSI Starstorm is an Offensive PSI ability in EarthBound and Mother 3. In all of its appearances, it is among the strongest PSI abilities, with its highest possible level rivals only with the highest level of the main character's personal PSI. (more...) Refresh (April 2010) Because Lifeup doesn't have a picture yet,... Refresh is a healing PSI only available in Mother 3. It restores 10% of all conscious party members' hit points per turn, for the duration of five turns. It is one of the few PSI abilities in the game to lack varying levels. Refresh is realized exclusively by Lucas.(more...) PSI Freeze (March 2010) PSI Freeze, or PK Freeze, is one of the three elemental offensive PSI abilities featured in all three games of the ''Mother'' series. It is ice-elemental and works on a single enemy, and has the possibility of keeping the target from moving for one turn, or decreasing its Psychic Shield strength by 1. (more...) PSI Thunder (February 2010) PSI Thunder, or PK Thunder, is one of the three elemental offensive PSI abilities featured in all three games of the ''Mother'' series. It is lightning-elemental and works on all enemies, hitting once or multiple times depending on the power level, and has the possibility of depleting one of the targets' Psychic Shield strength completely. (more...) PSI Fire (January 2010) PSI Fire, or PK Fire, is one of the three elemental offensive PSI abilities featured in all three games of the ''Mother'' series. It is fire-elemental and works on a single row of enemies, with the possibility of decreasing one of the targets' Psychic Shield strength by 1. (more...) Franklin Badge (December 2009) The Franklin Badge is an item in all three titles of the ''Mother'' video game series. It is a unique badge famous for its reflective properties that protect its holder from specific PSI abilities, though its specific purpose and method of obtaining it differs between games. It also appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as an item that reflects energy-based attacks. (more...) Pigmask Army (November 2009) The Pigmask Army is the villainous army in Mother 3. It is an organization founded by Porky Minch, the Pig King. They plan to take over the Nowhere Islands by introducing technology and infrastructure. The leader, Porky, also wants them to collect the Seven Needles. Members involve the Pigmasks, the Masked Man, and Fassad. (more...) Humoresque of a Little Dog (October 2009) Humoresque of a Little Dog is a song in all three titles of the ''Mother'' video game series. It was recorded by Keiichi Suzuki and Hirokazu Tanaka in 1989. It is usually heard throughout drugstores. This song is remade for Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a song for the New Pork City stage, rearranged by Masato Kouda. (more...) Pollyanna (September 2009) Pollyanna is the name of a recurring song in the Mother series. It has appeared in every Mother game, and has also appeared in the Super Smash Bros. games. It is first heard as the theme song of Ninten's home, Podunk. In Super Smash Bros. Melee/Brawl, it is heard as an alternate song for Ness's home, Onett. (more...) Psychic Points (August 2009) Psychic points (abbreviated as PP) are the value of PSI a character in the ''Mother'' series (playable or opposing) can use in order to cast various PSI abilities. Playable characters can replenish this value by eating appropriate foods or utilizing appropriate Recover PSI. The only PSI that does not require a PP cost is PSI Magnet. In the image, Ness has 67 HP and 30 PP. (more...) Hit Points (July 2009) Hit points (abbreviated as HP) are the value of damage a character in the ''Mother'' series (playable or opposing) can withstand before they are knocked unconscious. Unique to the 1995 video game EarthBound and the 2006 video game Mother 3 is that playable characters' hit points are represented by a rolling meter not unlike an odometer. In the image, Ness has 67 HP and 30 PP. (more...) Ultimate Chimera (August 2008, June 2009) The Ultimate Chimera is an indestructible invention made by Dr. Andonuts in Mother 3. It only has one weakness due to Andonuts not completing it. Like its name implies, it is made from different DNA samples. The player can not fight the Ultimate Chimera, since it can not be beaten. It appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a stage obstacle. (more...) Poo (May 2009) Poo is a character in the 1995 video game EarthBound. As the Crown Prince of Dalaam, he has undergone strict martial arts training, and is the fourth and final character to join Ness. He usually uses physical strength as his primary weapon, along with many powerful PSI spells. Due to his strict diet, he perfers Eastern foods and is quite popular with the women in Dalaam. (more...) Teddy (April 2009) Teddy is a fictional character in the 1989 video game Mother 1/EarthBound Zero and the 2003 video game Mother 1 + 2. He is the fourth character to join Ninten. He usually uses physical strength as his primary weapon, along with an assortment of different swords and knives. Before he joined Ninten's party, he became the leader of the Bla Bla Gang, a notorious gang in Ellay, though once he sees the power of Ninten, he decides to join Ninten's group to avenge his parents. (more...) Flint (March 2009) Flint is a fictional character in the 2006 video game Mother 3. He is the father of Claus and Lucas, two other boys from Tazmily Village. Flint is the lead protagonist of the game's first chapter, after which he appears several times throughout the story as a supporting character. Unlike most lead characters, he actually has speaking roles. He is also the only father of a main protagonist to appear ingame. (more...) Starman Junior (February 2009) Starman Junior is a fictional character in the 1995 video game EarthBound. It is the weakest model among the Starman series of extraterrestrial robots. In its first appearence in both EarthBound Beginnings and EarthBound, it was a boss character that can easily defeat the player, but some form of protection from the player prevents it from winning. (more...) ''Mother'' (January 2009) EarthBound Beginnings is a console role-playing game developed by Ape, Inc. Nintendo Tokyo R&D Products, and Pax Softnica and published by Nintendo for the Famicom video game console on July 27, 1989. It was designed and directed by Shigesato Itoi and produced by Shigeru Miyamoto, with music by Keiichi Suzuki and Hirokazu Tanaka. It is the first game in the Mother video game series, and was never released outside of Japan. Mother tells the story of Ninten, a 12-year-old boy who journeys around the world using his psychic powers to collect eight melodies in order to save the planet from an evil race of mind-controlling aliens. (more...) New Year's Eve Bomb (December 2008) The New Year's Eve Bomb is a fictional item in the 2006 video game Mother 3. It is a device that, in battle, reduces all remaining hit points of a single enemy to 1. However the New Year's Eve Bomb can only be used against the King Statue; if used against any other enemy in battle, the bomb will "dud." (more...) Dr. Andonuts (November 2008) Dr. Andonuts is a fictional character in the 1995 video game EarthBound and the 2006 video game Mother 3. He is Jeff's father and fellow inventor, who hasn't seen Jeff in 10 years. In Mother 3, he is taken from his time to the future by Pokey Minch, where he is forced to work for Pokey. Therefore, he's the only other person besides Pokey himself to see both Ness and Lucas directly. (more...) Boney (October 2008) Boney is a fictional character in the 2006 video game Mother 3. He is Lucas' pet dog, initially owned by Flint. He originally helps Flint in Chapter 1, but when Lucas grows up he joins the party as a permanent member. Boney can only equip hats and collars, cannot use PSI attacks, and due to having Speed significantly higher than other members of the party, is usually the first to attack in battle. As with the main characters, Boney's name can be chosen by the player before the game begins. (more...) Paula Polestar (September 2008) Paula Polestar is a fictional character in the 1995 video game EarthBound. She is the second character to join Ness, and also the only permanent member of his team who is female. She usually uses frying pans as her primary weapon, along with many powerful PSI spells. In the Super Smash Bros. universe, Paula is apparently responsible for teaching Ness most of his PSI abilities prior to his appearances in the games throughout the series. (more...) Pokey Minch (19 August 2008) Pokey Minch is a fictional character in the 1995 video game EarthBound and the 2006 video game Mother 3. He is a boy from the suburbs of Onett, Ness' portly and obnoxious next-door neighbor, and the older brother of Picky Minch. During the beginning events of EarthBound, Pokey disappears, only to reappear at certain points of both games. (more...) ''The Unofficial Mother 3 Fan Translation'' (24 May-July 2008) The Unofficial Mother 3 Fan Translation is a patch developed by Unified M3 Translation. It was released on October 17, 2008. It is being translated by Tomato, Jeffman, Chewy, sblur, byuu, Exophase, kevin, harmony7, Doctor Fedora, Klarth, Demi, Gideon Zhi, based on the original design and direction by Shigesato Itoi, with music by Shogo Sakai. It is a patch for the third, and allegedly final game in the Mother video game series, Mother 3. The game tells the story of Lucas, a young boy, and his family who journey the Nowhere Islands to save the islands from an invading army and its leader, introducing new technology and infrastructure to the islands. (more...) ''EarthBound'' (May 2008) EarthBound is a console role-playing game developed by Ape, Inc. and HAL Laboratory, Inc. and published by Nintendo for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System on June 1, 1995. It was designed and directed by Shigesato Itoi, with music by Hiroshi Kanazu, Keiichi Suzuki and Hirokazu Tanaka. It is the second game in the Mother video game series. EarthBound tells the story of Ness, a young boy who journeys around the world using his psychic powers to collect eight melodies in order to save the future from an alien of pure evil, intending to sentence all of reality to the horror of eternal darkness. (more...) Category:Site administration